Forbidden love
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This Szayel x Reader One shot was requested by IgnusKageyoshi from wattpad. I hope you enjoy it :3


**Hey Nekos! This One-shot was requested by IgnusKageyoshi on Wattpad! I hope you enjoy this One-shot and let's get to it!**

Szayel's pov

It all started at the world of the living. I was bored so I had came here. She was on a mission for the soul society. We both ended up at the same bar and that's when we met.

At first we fought, then we stopped. We tried to avoid each other but we couldn't. She was just so beautiful. We started talking to each other and both immediately fell in love. It may sound cheesy to others but I really love her.

But there was a problem. She was a soul reaper, I was an arrancar. We still decided to date. I would conceal my spiritual pressure and go to her room in the soul society at times and other times I would sneak her into Hueco Mundo.

We were both happy.

"Hey (Y/N)" I greeted her. It was another one of those days where we were having a date in the world of the living. "Hey Szayel." She have me a kiss on my cheek and we intertwined our hands.

We started walking through the park when we heard a voice. "(Y/N)! Step away from him now!" We both turned around and saw a man with black hair, a captain's haori and an almost emotionless face. Beside him was a red headed pineapple, a petite raven haired girl and an orange haired boy.

"C-captain Kuchiki!" (Y/N) said with surprise.

We had been caught.

"(Y/N) step away from the Arrancar. We will discuss your punishment back in the soul society." Captain Kuchiki said in a monotone voice. "Don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything wrong!" (Y/N) put herself in front of me.

"(Y/N)...No." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok Szayel. They would've found out about us anyway." Her voice cracked as she spoke. She was crying. "What do you mean (Y/N)?" The small girl asked. "Rukia. I love him." All if their eyes widened. Then we felt a familiar spiritual pressure behind us.

"Szayel. I'm sure you know why I'm here." It was Aizen.

"Dammit. Lord Aizen I-"

"You didn't tell me you were in a relationship. And with an enemy no less. Come back to Hueco Mundo now and I won't punish you." I sighed. _He could kill me in two seconds...or even worse he could hurt (Y/N)!_ I nodded and turned back to (Y/N).

"(Y/N). I love you." I kissed her, holding her in my arms for the last time. "I love you too Szayel." She gave me a loving kiss and then she was taken away. A tear went down my face as I watched her go.

"Lets go back Szayel." Aizen said and I walked into the Garganta.

 _Don't worry (Y/N). We won't be apart for long._

Your pov

"You will stay here till we think of your punishment." Byakuya said and walked out. Rukia approached your cage and smiled sadly. "I can understand why you did it. If I was in love like that I wouldn't care who it was either." You returned her sad smile and held her hand through the bars.

"Rukia...what are they gonna do?" She looked at you and said. "I don't know." Then she left you alone. You curled up in a ball and fell asleep on the bed in the cell.

 **{Time skip}**

 _I've been in this cell for 3 days. Today they have decided what they will do with me._ "You will be asked a few questions and then if you answer us with information on Aizen and his army we will let you go back to your dutys as a soul reaper but you will be supervised all the time." You looked at them wide eyed. "Ok...i'll tell you."

You went on to tell them about the arrancars, their names and appearances and what power they possessed. Szayel had told you all of this and to be honest, he didn't like Aizen or any of the other Espada. But even though you told them all about the other Espada, you said nothing of Szayel.

"What about the 8th espada?" They asked.

"The 8th Espada. He is different." Their eyebrows rose. "He doesn't want to be an espada. He wants to be with me. He loves me and I love him!" They all look at you, shocked before saying "Can you prove this." You nodded.

They all laughed.

"Arrancars are just hollows and hollows have no heart!" They said and put me back in my cell. "Thank you for the information. We will let you go soon." You watched them leave before climbing onto the cell bed and crying.

"I miss you Szayel."

Szayel's pov

4 days. It's been 4 days since I was taken back to Hueco Mundo. And 4 days since I have seen (Y/N). I missed her cute laugh. Her adorable smile. Her stunning (H/C) hair. Aizen has been keeping a sharp eye on me since I got back so I couldn't escape.

I hate this.

Then I had an idea. I started packing my things and once I was done I went to my lab next to my room. I bought my new invention out and put it on the table. The Reiatsu bulb. The Reiatsu bulb held a tiny bit of your Reiatsu in it and made it seem as if you were there. Then if I hid my spiritual pressure I would be able to leave and it would seem as if I was still there. Once reiatsu was put into it, if someone were to touch it, it would self destruct.

So after I was done packing, I put a tiny bit of my reiatsu, hid my spiritual pressure and left through a Garganta.

When I got to the human world I went straight to my apartment. Yes I had bought an apartment. I put all my stuff there and went to that weird shop (Y/N) had shown me and walked in. "Oh. Your (Y/N)'s arrancar boyfriend." The man with the green hat said with a goofy grin.

I nodded before saying "I need a Gigai at the ready for me and (Y/N). I have an apartment here. I'm gonna go get my girl!" The shopkeeper smirked at my words and nodded. "I'll open the senkaimon."

 **{Time skip}**

Your pov

They had let you go back to your home, but if you were to leave the house, someone would have to be with you. So you lay there on your bed, clutching the pillow. _Suddenly you heard a tap on the window. H-how?! I'm on the 3rd floor!?_

Hesitantly, you opened the curtains to find Szayel, standing outside of my room on the ledge. "Szayel!" You quickly opened the window and he falls on top of you. "Hey Babe." You blushed and started kissing him. "Szayel...Szayel what are we gonna do?! What are we going to do if someone comes in and sees you here!?" You said through tears.

"We are going to live in The world of the living. Have a life. A family. And we will make sure that no one bothers us." You look at him as if he was crazy. _Can we really do that?_

"I know it sounds crazy but I know we can do it!" I nod at his words. "Can you pack up my clothes? I need to write something." Szayel nodded and sent into the other room. I sat down and wrote a letter telling my friends that I loved them and that I was happy with my decision to run away with Szayel. I didn't say where we were going though.

I then packed my personal belongings and walked over to Szayel. "Lets go." A senkaimon opened up. He took hold of my hand and we walked through.

 **{Time skip}**

You and Szayel had settled in to your apartment. The soul society had given up on you. You were coursing no trouble so they decided to leave you alone. Rukia, Renji and Ichigo would still visit.

You and Szayel had been through a lot but you both love eachother

"I love you (Y/N)"

"I love you too Szayel."

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this One-shot! I know Szayel was OCC and I'm sorry about that!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
